Until Tomorrow
by Tonya95
Summary: A sequel to my last story, "Ghosts" starting right where Castle and Beckett left off
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's a super short chapter, it's a sequal to another story of mine titled 'Ghosts' you probably don't have to read that to understand this **_**whole**_** story, but you might have to, to understand how they got to this place in their relationship. But that's enough from me, so why don't you just read this! :D**

Castle and Beckett both were quiet the whole cab ride to her house. They stood at Beckett's front door as she fished out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Beckett went to the fridge to get them both a beer, while Castle followed, neither saying a word. It was Castle who finaly broke the silence.

"No more Josh?"

"Castle." Beckett said immediatly shushing him.

"It's just a question, Kate. Why can't I ask it?" Castle said innocently.

"Because I'm not ready for the answer."

"Which one, the fact that he's not here? Or that I am?" He said with more volume than he had intended.

"You, Castle, it's always been you. Even when I couldn't see it, it's always been you, but I'm scared of that." Kate said honestly.

"Listen I'm here, always. And now that we are here, I'm not going anywhere." He said, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay?"

"Okay." Kate said, nodding her head this time and sounding more sure of herself. Castle immediatly leaned in to kiss her, knowing that he finally could. But he soon pulled away, even though Kate had her fingers tangled in his hair. Her experssion was that of pure confusion.

"We're going to take this slow, no rush." He smiled, and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I don't want to give you any reason to run, not anymore." This time his voice was strong. "You're off work tomorrow right?"

"Yep." She said cheerfully.

"Then tomorrow night, would you grace me with your presence at, let's say, 6 o'clock? "That sounds good."

"Excellent." he kissed her once more. "I better get home. Until tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow." She laughed.

**A/N: Well there you go, the first chapter**,** what did you think? Please leave me your reviews. And also, while your at it, I would like to know your favorite TV couples (that can't include Castle/Beckett, or Lanie/Esposito though.) I will use your suggestions for a project I'm working on. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Rick left her apartment, Kate Beckett sat down on her couch for about twenty minutes, just thinking. Nothing inparticular, just how they had gotten to this place and how many things they had been through together. Just remembering the times she had yelled orders to him and he never listened. Or the rare occations when he did listen, but she missed him way too much for her own good. Kate sat there twenty minutes, just thinking, until it hit her. She had a date with Richard Castle, and it's tomorrow night. She jumped up and ran to her room picking out something to wear. Laying out different outfits that she liked and that she knew Castle liked on her. She had three outfits layed out ready to try on, when she noticed the clock on her bedside table read 1 o'clock am. With a defeated groan she plopped down on her bed

"What have you done to me, Castle?" She said outloud. I don't get nervous on dates. She thought. And I certainly don't stay up late thinking about it. But as hard as she tried, Rick Castle wouldn't leave her mind anytime soon. Kate fell asleep and woke up at 7am on the dot, she cursed her internal alarm clock for not letting her sleep in for once. Dragging her self out of bed she made her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. Opening the cupboard Kate soon realized that it was empty, because since Castle brought her coffee in the morning, and days off at the precinct were usually slim to none, there was never a reason to buy some for at home. Kate picked up her phone and dialed Lanie's number.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Lanie answered.

"Nothing, day off, I need some coffee do you have time for a break in about an hour?

"Sure thing, it'll do me some good to get away from the dead for a while." She laughed.

"I don't know about that Lanie, I'd say I'm pretty lifeless at the moment."

"Well lets get some coffee in you, and then we can talk about what happened last night."

"Huh?" The first thing on Kate's mind was Rick, but how could she know about that?

"Ghosts? Melinda Gordan?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay then, I'll see you in an hour." Lanie laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kate got dressed, and put on her makeup, brushing her hair just enough to make it look neat but still a bit messy.

Lanie was already sitting at a table when Kate got there and had a cup of coffee waiting for her. Beckett informed her friend on what happened last night with Melinda and her mother. She conveniantly left out what happened with Castle afterwards. But Lanie being such a good friend could easily see that she was missing something.

"Kate, seriously what else happened, there's no way you mom has been with us this long and had nothing to say about Writer Boy." She smirked. After a few moments of Lanie staring her down she broke.

"Fine, yeah she did. And she managed to tell Castle about me and Josh."

"Wait, you didn't tell him that already?"

"No, I figured it would come up eventually." Kate shrugged.

"So what did Castle say?"

"Nothing really, until we got home, he..."

"Home? Who's, yours or his?" Lanie inturupted.

"What does it matter?"

"He has Alexis and his mom living with him, you live by yourself." She winked.

"Lanie..."

"Who's house was it, Kate?" She sing-songed.

"Mine, Okay? Mine, now shut up." Kate said laughing.

"That's what I thought, go on." Lanie smiled sweetly.

"We went home to _my _house." She said emphasising the word. "And we talked, we agreed that maybe us together could work."

"Then what happened?" She snooped.

"Then we, kissed." Kate blushed.

"Well of course you did, that's been written all over your face since you walked in the door."

"That obvious?" Kate asked.

"Very." She stated matter-of-factly. "So are you going on a date or something?"

"Yeah, tonight. At his place."

"Really, tonight? What are you going to wear."

"I don't know." Kate shrugged trying not to remember her moment of weakness last night.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to your place. No, better yet let's go shopping!" Lanie said excitedly.

"Fine." Kate said, knowing there was no way she was going to get out of it. But after a bit of thought, shopping didn't sound that bad, especially when Lanie was with her.

Three hours of shopping later Kate had two new full outfits to choose from, while Lanie had five of her own. With careful consideration, which mostly included Lanie's opinions, Kate had choosen a pair of dark wash jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, her favorite pair of black heels, and a thin leather jacket.

"Lanie, why did we have to go shopping I had most of this in my closet already." Kate laughed.

"That maybe true but you most definatly did not have this in your closet." She replied, holding up one of the blouses she had bought for herself. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 5. "Okay I'm going to go now, you got everything handled?"

"Yes, Lanie."

"Good, oh and Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Just remember, you look good." Kate laughed and rolled her eyes one more time before her friend left.

5:50pm Kate was standing at Rick's door ready for thier first official date.

**A/N: Well there is the next chapter, it's a bit longer than the last. But then again if I ever post anything shorter than the last chapter I might have to rethink my exsistance here. Tell me what you thought, that would be great! Of course it always is! **


End file.
